From that day on
by Vickysg1
Summary: After eight and a half months of pregnancy, and fifteen hours of labour, Elizabeth finally met her daughter. Baby!fic


Title: From that day on  
Author: Vicky  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Summary: After eight and a half months of pregnancy, and fifteen hours of labour, Elizabeth finally met her daughter.  
Rating: G  
Character/Pairing: Elizabeth Weir  
Warnings: Baby!fic  
Prompt Number for fic 101: #56 Meet  
Author's Notes: Written for Sparky Babies on LJ, for the prompt "Nothing compares to the moment you were placed in my arms and I kissed your sweet baby face for the first time. Complete love and indescribable joy filled my heart from that day on."

* * *

After eight and a half month of pregnancy, and fifteen hours of labour, Elizabeth finally met her daughter. The infant was placed in her arms, and she kissed her red and crippled forehead. She was in a state beyond exhaustion but she didn't want to relinquish her hold on her daughter.

The first time she 'met' her daughter was a little more than seven months ago, when she had just been a little dot on the screen. Still, having seen that a little person was growing in her overwhelmed Elizabeth in a way that she had never felt before. And today, it had happened again. Her daughter was born, healthy and with a complete set of toes and fingers; Elizabeth made sure of counting them twice, and if she thought people looked stupid when she saw them doing that on TV, now she could understand the feeling.

As her daughter opened her eyes and looked in her general direction, Elizabeth understood that she was completely and hopelessly in love with her, and that nothing would ever change that. Despite her exhaustion, she smiled widely, and started talking to her.

"You know she doesn't understand you?" John asked her, as he let his daughter took hold of one of his fingers in her small hand.

One look at him told Elizabeth everything she needed to know; their daughter already had him wrapped around her finger.

"I know," she finally answered his question. "She's perfect. I love her so much already."

"That's good because we're stuck with her for the next twenty years or so," he said, though she knew better than to listen to him; he was looking just as much as her to the next days, months and years. "Why were you talking to her, then?"

"To bond with her. I'm the first person she met in this world," she paused, and then added as an afterthought. "Well, after Carson. Do you want to hold her?" she said, realising that besides the moment where she had been taken to be cleaned, measured and weighed, she had been holding their daughter the whole time.

Turning slightly, she put the infant in his awaiting arms. She watched as both father and daughter adjusted to it, and smiled. This feeling of joy she was feeling since she had been placed in her arms seemed to intensify as she was looking at her family. A family: that was what they were from that day on. She and John weren't alone anymore; they had to care for another being. A small being who had already secured a place in both their hearts. A small being that she already found hard to resist. A small being who looked like both of them with her green eyes and her cute little button nose.

Elizabeth was brought out of her thought when the baby started to fuss in her father's arms.

"I think it's time for her to meet her Mommy's breasts," John joked as he ended her to Elizabeth who had to rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to get someone to help you?"

"I want to try on my own."

She knew from the baby books she had read that it wouldn't be easy for both mother and daughter to nurse for the first time, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. Placing her against her chest, she incited her daughter to nurse, and when she finally wrapped her mouth around her nipple and started to suck on her own, Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that stretched her lips. Nothing was guaranteeing her that there wouldn't be some trouble in the next few days, but at least this time, she succeeded.

"You ok?" John asked as she winced.

"It hurts a bit," she admitted. "What about you? Are you alright?" she asked, knowing that these past hours, he hadn't left her side for more than a few minutes.

"I'm not the one who has given birth," he replied. "And I don't feel like resting just now. I'd rather stay with both of you."

Elizabeth smiled, before gesturing for him to lean down so that she could kiss him. But before they could deepen it, Elizabeth gasped, and looked down at her daughter.

"She might not have teeth, but she bits anyway."

"You like that, usually," he whispered, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Keep these thoughts to yourself for the next six weeks. At least," she added, and laughed at the look on his face.

Before he could say anything, she recaptured his lips for another long, open-mouthed kiss. Only one thought remained in his mind: the next few weeks were going to be extremely long for him. But if that was the price he had to pay to have a beautiful daughter, he would endure it.

Fini.


End file.
